Friend IDs (Kingdom Adventurers)/list
PLEASE add your ID to the TOP of the list *134242382 - Rank A Knight *631488081 - B Knight active newbie *130942203 - B Guard *427045022 - Rank S Knight *221685198 - Rank B Knight *720963981 - Active please add *132217955 - Add me as a friend!! *828530750 - Need friend for conquest, everyday active *185791716 *418362128 - active A Guard *130899817 - Just started!! Looking for any help!!! Tryna do Weekly! =D 10/12/19(D Rank Monarch) *722297434 - active C - champion *523689652 - active player, S Knight *229222200 - Active player - A-Paladin *529648569 - Monarch, daily player, 12/Oct/2019 *185791761 Daily Active Player (S) *129530720 - Daily active newbie *427560049 - Daily Active Player *327229192 - Daily Very Active. S-Knight *817790583 - Daily Active Player, Add me~! *813876601 daily active player looking for friends for weekly conquest *821050027 - daily active player add me up *112744345 - ☆ Daily Active Player (S) *128935345 - daily player *462161855-high stat pirate, only looking for player with more than 30 hours+ and completing consequent quest *828530750 - Daily active, need strong friend *712379104 - Daily active player looking for friends *418285678 - Monarch daily Player *124494406 - A Monarch, From Malaysia Active Player Please Add Me *118997722 - Monarch, daily player, 10/10/2019 *425089852 - A Knight, new player, daily active *422181326 - S knight LV 56, Conquest only. *120439527 - daily player, looking for friends *610690898 - active daily players +15 hours 10/10/2019 *824278369 - Active player A Rank Doctor *316308545 - A Rank Knight *226083563 - Very active player, S Rank Knight, Conquest *113436447 - Daily Player, Looking for Friends *418192487 - Daily player, High level Monk *518174691 - Daily Player S Rank Knight V Active *221927129 - Daily Player S Rank Knight *707493351 - Daily player, looking for conquests *614455492 - New Active Daily *217215230 - Rank A Vikings, Very active player!! Add me please *264183354 - Rank S Knight, Only Player over 50 Houre Time, Conquest *223749398 - active player *414357262 - Rank A Paladin, daily player *112928527 - New player here *712318854 - S Rank Knight, Guns, Ninja, A lot of A rank, looking player doing Weekly Quest. *694504180 - Daily Player~ Looking for other activess *119254498 - In love with the game, add as well : ) *123219584 - New player *422181326 - S rank Knight, Hardcore, conquest together *818987937 - S rank Knight, Oct 9 2019, Active *217687068 - active new player add me please ;) *820771791 - Add me please new player *214125645 - active new player *214599932 - 08/10/19 SRank Knight Add me *817155624 - Rank S Knight, Daily Player *120902217 - New player, S Knight *692355364 - S Grade Doctor, daily player *212438902 - ME ACTIVE *715177121 - Old player new account, trying to get going again *120801259 - New 8/10/19, S Knight! Let's rock~ *117910749 - New, active, daily player 10/7/2019 303075814 - active, daily player 10/7/2019 *318321214 - New player 10/7/2019 *517356110 - Active Player 10/7/2019 *668088766 - Rank 43 looking for active player *217930018 - Active Player 10/6/2019 *115840277 - New Active player, please add me :3 *714271265 - Active new player. Add me! *115621986 - Active new player hoping to catch your eye, add me *112202107 - High Stats,Try Hard,active player, CONQUESTS ONLY *612640472 - New player active daily *618180751 - Newbie player active Rank A guard *311109949 - Active daily, Rank A Monk *215025228 - Oct 6, 2019 - Newer player, but active daily. B Rank Pirate. *610690898 - add *111413228 - Active, Rank A Samurai *ID:811750032 - Dedicated Kairosoft player :) *112076026 - Active new player! Add me :) *214174535 - please add me *712318854 - A Rank Ninja, add me *913473660 - new and active player :) *813479528 - new and active player! B rank champion *ID:685346221 - rank 29 lvl 100 S rank champion *815417631- very active new player *998598888 - very active, b rank champion *112202107 - High Stats,active every minute, for conquest *110174228- Low rank and Newbie, but fairly active *108322910 - low rank guard but great personality *108936739 - Did resets to get S Rank Guard. *711930162 - Active New player *109800949 - Active, S Rank Guard *901396588 - Active, Knight A Rank. *107565573 - Active, S rank guard. *511910537 - Active player daily! *912462800 - Active, Knight A Rank. *212772987 - Active player as of 04/10/2019 *897536913 - Active daily, Knight A rank *711927340 - new player, active daily! *610875676 - just a newbie looking for a friend to play with. *462161855 - S pirate, only looking players to clear conquest event together!!! *108919448 - S Guard, active player (10/5/2019) *903178878 - S champion,daily player *202936770 - New player, active daily, hit me up *705291193 - Healer Daily active *897405881 pls add for weekly conquests active daily ty *508457250 - just joined, very active, add me plz *110488916 - New to the game looking for friends *994708679 plZ help to clear weekly conquest event *703360124 - Rank S champion Everyday active *905596943 - Tryhard Conquest Events *192406369 - S wizard daily player *203001005 - B Knight Active daily 2 towns *607665315 - Fresh blood, Daily player. Wazzup! *305583733, Rank A Wizzy, new player but experienced *264183354 Rank S Wizard and over 50Hourse Playtime.Only for Conquest Events!!! *902971446 9.30.19 *601088519 Daily Active *595944451 *794261603 - 3.10.2019 -Active daily; newly acquired S-Rank Guard. *803177150 - 3.10.19 - Daily player with S Mage *300538561 - 2.10.2019 - Daily player *203750767 - 2.10.2019 Daily active, experienced, S Rank Guard *705400991 - 2.10.2019 *200013875 *694861749 - S RANK GUARD *903590886 - DAILY ACTIVE player Add Me <3 - S rank monk *395648320 *600418265 - DAILY ACTIVE player Add Me <3 *194924942 *603658362 *799997152 add *703509156 S rank champion restarted acc and active! *298305505 Add, if you'd like. *500020995 daily player :) *109787538 Active, Knight A Rank. *113141830 10,06,2019 new player, Archer A Rank *217 768 078 - 8.10.2019 - new player *214 599 932 S- Rank Knight Add me *426598471 - daily active! *823 504 965 daily active! 12/10/2019 *426938361 - Daily Active Player, S Rank Knight